Lucius Redgeekso
O Lucius Redgeekso é um estudante em Hiddenville High. Ele também é um agente secreto da Liga dos Heróis. O seu codinome da Liga dos Heróis é Agente Delta. Ele se disfarçou como Evan na escola da Phoebe para espioná-la. Lucios é interpretado por Elijah Nelson e, no Brasil, é dublado por Matheus Perisse. Biografia Lucius foi apresentado como um estudante nerdy em Gincana de Matemática no cargo das iguanas. Ele era um dos tutores-namorados de Veronica. Phoebe o enganou para que Max se tornasse o professor de matemática da "quarta-feira" da Veronica. Em Have an Ice Birthday, ele estava no aniversário de Max e Phoebe, porque Max convidou toda a escola. Durante a festa, Lucius continuou saltando, esperando que alguém o pegasse. Neste episódio, o Thunder Monitor se refere a ele como "nerd ciumento". Durante o Original Prankster, Lucius vai em um encontro com sua iguana, Eleanor, no Splatburger, mas Max o trolla. Ele é uma das vítimas de brincadeira de Max reunidas por Allison para convencer Max de parar de se divertir a custa dos outros. O grande segredo de Lucius aparece em I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka. Ele e sua iguana estão liderando o concurso de "Self Best of Besties" contra Phoebe e Cherry. Quando as meninas tomam um selfie juntos, mostrando o retrato do super-herói Thundermans no fundo, ele é designado uma missão pela Liga dos Heróis para espiar Cherry para impedir que ela exponha os super-heróis. Lucius é revelado para ser um agente secreto que trabalha para a Liga dos Heróis. Seu nome de código é Agente Delta. Ele coloca Cherry em seu telefone e leva-a para Kickbutt para que eles possam limpar a memória do telefone e avisá-la sobre a exposição de super-heróis. Durante o confronto na Liga dos Heróis, revela-se que o nome verdadeiro de Lucius/Agente Delta não é Evan, e sim, Lucius. E que ele é um homem de cinquenta anos cujo superpoder não envelhece. Ele tem filhos. Uma vez que sua capa como agente secreto é explodida, ele deixa Hiddenville High para que ele possa voltar para sua família. Personalidade Ele é muito geeky e nerdy. Ele parece ser muito impopular. Ele toma as iguanas na escola muito seriamente e foi o professor de matemática da quarta-feira da Veronica. Aparições 1ª Temporada *Gincana de Matemática *Have an Ice Birthday *Lindinhos do Coral 2ª Temporada *The Girl with the Dragon Snafu 3ª Temporada *Original Prankster *I'm Gonna Forget You, Sucka Relacionamentos Veronica Ele foi o namorado tutor da Veronica às quartas-feiras. Habilidades *'Longevidade:' envelhece a um ritmo muito lento e tem 50 anos de idade. Curiosidades *Ele está na aula de matemática de Phoebe. *Ele estava no time de matemática da Max. *Ele foi convidado para a festa de aniversário de Phoebe e Max. *Ele escolheu a maldita Veronica em matemática apenas por 3 semanas. *Ele namorou Veronica até que Max começou a ser o tutor dela. *Ele é responsável pelas iguanas no laboratório de ciências da escola. *Ele tem uma iguana chamada Eleanor.. *Ele tem 50 anos e tem filhos. *Sua bochecha começa a formigar quando vai chover ou se ele estiver na presença de marisco. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens com Superpoderes Categoria:Os Thundermans